Kein Blick zurück
by Curupirax
Summary: Hermine Granger führt ein ruhiges Leben. Hat einen gut bezahlten Job und steht kurz vor einer Beförderung. Wenn da nur nicht ihr neuer Fall wäre, der ihr Leben völlig auf den Kopf stellen wird und sie an allem zweifeln lässt, woran sie bis jetzt, geglaubt hat...
1. Prolog - Monate zuvor

**Prolog**

In der Nähe einer kleinen Stadt, unweit von der deutschen Grenze, wo das Land sich namentlich in die _Tschechische Republik _verwandeln würde, eilte eine junge Frau keuchen durch den Wald.

In ihrer rechten Hand hielt sie einen leicht gekrümmten Stab, der vibrierte und Funken ausstieß, wenn sie ihn über die Schulter, ohne sich umzudrehen, abfeuerte. Mit der anderen hielt sie eine kleine Tasche fest umklammert.

Hinter ihr jaulte ihr tierischer Verfolger schmerzerfüllt auf. Vorsichtig blickte sie zurück und sah wie der Hund, ein Schäferhund, vermutete sie, zusammenbrach.

Getroffen!

Erfreut lächelte sie, als der Besitzer des Hundes keuchend neben ihm zum Halten kam. Panisch blickte er sie an: „Mein Hund! Du miese kleine Schlampe! Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?"

Wütend presste der Ältere seine gelblichen Zähne zusammen und es ertönte ein gefährliches Knurren. Drohend erhob er seinerseits den Zauberstab.

Die schwarzhaarige Frau ließ sich nicht davon beeindrucken und zielte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ihn: „Zeit für ein Schläfchen, denn ich habe keine Zeit mehr für dich", bellte sie und wirkte ein unausgesprochenes „_Stupor_" auf ihn. Der Mann fiel geschockt nach hinten und blieb regungslos im Laub der Bäume liegen.

Sie wusste, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis er sich wieder erholen würde, weswegen sie, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, abwandte und weiter ging. Sie wusste nicht, ob es noch mehrere von ihnen gab, weshalb sie vorsichtig durch das Dickicht des Waldes schlich und ihre Ohren spitzte. Denn auf eine weitere Hetzjagd hatte sie absolut keine Lust. Und selbst wenn sie Lust dazu hatte, würde ihr die nötige Kraft fehlen und somit einfacher zum Fangen sein. Diese Blöße wollte sie sich unter allen Umständen ersparen.

Kurz vor ihrem Ziel begann sie wieder zu rennen und zückte noch mitten im Lauf ihren Zauberstab und deutete auf einen verwitterten Baum. Dieser verschwand und legte ein Eisentor frei, das zwischen zwei großen Bäumen eingelassen war.

Schnell sprang sie hindurch und schlug es mit einem metallischen Klirren wieder zu. Mit einem Surren, was kaum zu hören war, schlossen sich die Schutzzauber wieder vollendend.

Hinter dem Tor erhob sich ein kleines Haus, das im Schatten der Bäume, die ringsherum um das Grundstück standen, Furcht einflößend aussah. Einzig ein schmaler Weg, der mit Schotter belegt war, führte zu dem Eingang des Hauses.

Die Bäume, die sich links und rechts um das Haus im sanften Wind hin und her bewegten, schützten es zusätzlich vor unliebsame Besucher. Denn das Geäst war so ineinander verzweigt, dass nicht einmal eine kleine Maus hindurchgepasst hätte.

Definitiv magisch, denn selbst der schlechteste _Muggel_gärtner hätte niemals Bäume so nah nebeneinander gepflanzt.

Doch die junge Frau war froh über den zusätzlichen Sichtschutz.

So musste sie ihre Schutzzauber nicht allzu weit auswerfen und hatte trotzdem genügend Platz auf dem Gelände.

Hinter dem Haus lag ein kleiner Steg, an dem ein Boot angebunden, auf die nächste Fahrt über den See wartete.

Selten verirrten sich _Muggel_ hierher und wenn doch, dann nahmen sie diese Ecke des Waldes nicht wahr. Denn die junge Frau hatte den _Fidelius-Zauber_ gewirkt, sodass nur eingeweihte Menschen, das Haus und sein Gelände finden und betreten konnten. Wer nichts davon wusste, würde selbst nicht einmal auf den Gedanken kommen dort mit seinem Boot anzulegen oder in dem Teil des Waldes jagen zu gehen.

Hörbar stieß sie ihren Atem aus und ließ sich erschöpft in das nasse Gras fallen.

Was ein Tag.

Knapper ging es bald nicht mehr. Noch nie hatte es einer der Suchtrupps so weit geschafft. Ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit. Das nächste Mal würde sie weiter weg von ihrem Lager müssen. Wenn sie ihre Vorräte auffüllen wollte. Denn wenn sie es nicht machen würde, wüssten die Suchtrupps bald in etwa, wo sie sich aufhielt.

Und auf weitere Verfolgungsjagden konnte sie getrost verzichten, ihr Leben war auch so schon schwer genug.

Es war eh seltsam, das die Leute aus London, sie immer noch suchten. Immerhin war es nun schon gute drei Jahre her, seit sie abgehauen war und alles hinter sich gelassen hatte. Und ihrem Vater müsste das Bestechungsgeld eigentlich auch schon längst ausgegangen sein.

Merkwürdig.

Ihr Plan hatte eigentlich so ausgesehen, das die Leute vom Ministerium nach zwei Jahren, die Suche einstellen würden. Und nach weiteren Jahren hätte man sie für tot erklärt. Aber scheinbar war der neue Leiter hartnäckiger und hatte mehr Männer zur Verfügung. Denn seinem Vorgänger gelang es kaum sie auch nur einmal zu finden, wenn sie wieder einmal einen Zauber nutzte.

Es war scheiße.

Ihr Leben momentan.

Sie musste Zaubern, durfte es aber nur begrenzt, um nicht aufzufallen.

Sie wälzte Bücher, _Muggel_bücher, magische Bücher, aber nichts half, um ihr Leben etwas besser zu gestalten. Sie war einfach eine Hexe durch und durch.

Wenn sie aber tagtäglich Gebrauch von ihrem Zauberstab machen würde, wäre sie bald nur noch auf der Flucht.

Wie sehnlichst wünschte sie sich an manchen Tagen einen Tarnumhang...

Noch immer schwer atmend erhob sie sich und strich fahrig ihre Kleidung glatt. Sie warf einen Blick zurück durch das Tor, aber erkannte keine weiteren Verfolger.

Stolpernd schritt sie auf den Eingang des Hauses zu und schloss eilig die Tür hinter sich ab. Es hatte damals sehr lange gedauert, bis sie das Gebäude wieder halbwegs bewohnbar machen konnte. Schon alleine, weil sie sparsam Zaubern musste.

Die Fassade des Hauses war noch nach all den Jahren so schön, wie sie es damals auf einem Bild gesehen hatte.

Lediglich innen hatte sie eine Menge Arbeit gehabt.

Und würde sie hier einmal Besuch beherbergen wollen, müsste sie noch viel mehr daran tun. Denn der Besitzer hatte es wegen dem Krieg und allem darum, ziemlich verfallen lassen.

Seufzend ging sie in die kleine Küche, die direkt an den Flur angrenzte und knallte ihre Tasche auf den Küchentisch. Gierig räumte sie ihre Beute aus und biss herzhaft in ein Würstchen, was sie Stunden zuvor bei einem Fleischer in der Stadt erstanden hatte.

Während sie kaute, überschlug sie grob die Tage, die sie mit diesen Lebensmitteln auskommen musste und stellte fest, dass sie diesmal ausreichend gekauft hatte. Munter verstaute sie die Lebensmittel in den Schränken und bereitete sich eine kleine Suppe zu, die sie mit den anderen Würsten essen würde.

Als die Suppe fertig gekocht und verzehrt war ging sie hinauf in ihr Schlafzimmer, wo sie die nun leere Tasche an einen Haken hing und sich ihrer verschwitzten Kleidung entledigte. Sie tapste hinaus in den Flur und betrat das Bad, was ihrem Schlafzimmer gegenüber lag.

Müde rieb sie sich die Gelenke und ließ warmes Wasser in die Badewanne laufen. Als sie damals hier angekommen war hatte es noch kein Wasser gegeben.

Sie hatte sich mühselig mit Haushaltszauber beholfen und erst viele Wochen später magisch Strom angezapft und einen Boiler sowie Wasserfilter besorgt.

Nachdem ihr ein guter Freund, mit dem sie heute noch Kontakt hielt diese Tipps gegeben hatte.

Ihm gehörte das hier auch alles, doch er hatte es ihr vermacht und würde es nie wieder haben wollen. Er sagte einmal, wenn ihr Vater sie nicht mehr suchte, würde er das Haus mit all seinen Besitztümern an sie überschreiben.

Es wäre eine Lebensaufgabe, wenn sie alle Räume restaurieren wollte.

Aber sie hatte ja Zeit.

Da sie aber nicht ganz auf Magie und Zaubertränke verzichten wollte und konnte, bezog sie den Tagespropheten und reiste immer einmal im Monat in eine große Stadt.

Letztes Mal war es Erfurt gewesen. Die magische Gasse, die sie dort gesehen hatte, war zwar kleiner als die Winkelgasse in London, aber mit weit aus besseren Läden bestückt.

Die nächste Stadt auf ihrer Liste würde Berlin sein. Sie konnte es nicht noch einmal riskieren so nah an ihrem zu Hause zu reisen.

Erschöpft ließ sie sich in die Wanne sinken und genoss das warme Wasser, was sie langsam einlullte und schläfrig machte.

All die Strapazen, die sie in den letzten Tagen erleiden musste, fielen von ihr ab und ein genüssliches Seufzen verließ ihre Lippen.

Als sie nach über einer Stunde das Bad verließ, fühlte sie sich wie neu geboren und freute sich riesig aufs Schlafen.

Wäre da nicht die Eule gewesen, die Unbarmherzig mit dem Schnabel gegen ihr Fenster klopfte und um Einlass bat...


	2. Kapitel 1 - Das Angebot

Fröstelnd zog Hermine sich die Jacke enger um ihren Körper, als sie an diesem Morgen ihre Wohnung verließ und sich auf den Weg ins Ministerium machte. Seit Hermine vor drei Jahren ihren Job im Ministerium aufgenommen hatte, war sie von zu Hause ausgezogen und hatte kurze Zeit bei den Weasleys gewohnt.

In der Zeit hatte sie Massen an Zeitungen gehortet und Flugblätter gesammelt, die preiswerte Wohnungsangebote versprachen. Als sie dann in ihre jetzige Wohnung eingezogen war, machte sie es sich zur Aufgabe, jeden Morgen zu Fuß auf Arbeit zu gehen und abends ebenfalls wieder zu Fuß zurück.

Zum einen wollte sie ihren Körper fit halten und zum anderen genoss Hermine das morgendliche Treiben, wenn die Muggel auf den Weg zu Arbeit waren.

Apparieren war zwar immer noch der leichtere Weg, aber immer wenn sie Ron sah, wusste Hermine, wofür sie es tat. Denn seit Ron mit Lavender zusammen war, hatte er einige Kilos zugenommen. Es mochte zwar nicht daran liegen das er täglich apparierte sondern eher an Lavenders guten Kochkünsten, aber Hermine musste trotzdem schmunzeln, als sie daran dachte.

Denn jedes Mal wenn sein Gewicht zur Sprache kam, griff er sich unbewusst an den Bauch und verteidigte sich wie, als ob es das Letzte wäre, was er tun könnte. Dabei war er nicht einmal Dick, er hatte immer noch ein normales Gewicht, lediglich der Bauchumfang war etwas größer geworden.

Als Hermine damals mit Ron zusammen war, hatte sie schnell bemerkt, dass sie ihn nicht wirklich als Partner liebte. Sondern eher als Bruder. Ihre Beziehung hielt kaum ein Jahr und sie war froh darüber, dass sie und Ron es noch rechtzeitig hatten beenden können.

Sie dachte lange, das es mit der Zeit besser werden würde, das einfach noch so viel von dem Krieg nachwirkte. Doch als Ron damals kurz vor dem Ende ihres, nachgeholten, letzten Schuljahres die Karten auf den Tisch gelegt und ihr beichtete, dass er Lavender noch liebte, war sie froh.

Sie trennten sich friedlich voneinander und all ihre Freunde waren erstaunt darüber, dass sie beide trotz allem noch so eine harmonische Freundschaft haben konnten.  
Noch heute, drei Jahre nach ihrem Abschluss waren sie Freunde und Hermine fand es immer wieder aufs Neue lustig wie eifersüchtig Lavender doch sein konnte.

Kurz vor acht erreichte sie endlich, halb durch gefroren, den Mitarbeiterzugang ins Ministerium. Neben der Tür, die nach innen aufschwang, als ein dicklicher Mann hineinging, stand Harry und zitterte wie Espenlaub.

Grinsend stellte sie sich neben ihn und machte keinerlei Anstalten ebenfalls hinein zugehen.  
„Morgen, Hermine", presste er zwischen den Lippen hervor und blickte sehnlichst zum Eingang. Sich erbarmend umarmte sie Harry als Begrüßung und zog ihn mit sich.

„Gut geschlafen?"

Genüsslich seufzend, als er in die Wärme trat, schüttelte er den Kopf und blickte Hermine leidend an. „Ginny schnarcht im Winter immer so laut und du?"

„So gut wie schon lange nicht mehr", flüsterte sie und Harry schaute sie erfreut an. „Bald ist Urlaub hm?", hing sie noch an, als Harry sich in eine Kabine stellen wollte.

„Ja, endlich! Ginny beschwert sich schon, dass ich ständig nur im Einsatz bin. Deswegen hoffe ich, dass dieses Jahr alles ruhig bleibt und nicht wieder ein Geisteskranker aus dem Mungo ausbricht und London in Angst und Schrecken versetzt."

„Das war letztes Jahr oder?"

Harry nickte.

„Zum Glück sitze ich in einer ruhigen Abteilung, die nicht aus ihrem Urlaub zitiert wird", gab sie grinsend an und wollte nun selbst in eine der Kabinen gehen. Doch Harry hielt sie mit seiner gemurmelten Frage zurück.

„Das weißt du doch schon längst. Ich habe nur mit euch die Ausbildung gemacht, weil ich wie ihr wollte, dass dieses Mal, wirklich alle Todesser hinter Schloss und Riegel kommen", erklärte sie in einem harschen Ton.

„Und deswegen wechselst du die Abteilung?" Grinsend öffnete er die Tür zu einer Kabine.  
„Oh Merlin, sag doch einfach das du mich nur verarschen wolltest. Du weißt doch das ich am frühen Morgen sehr empfindlich für Scherze bin."

Lachend fiel die Tür hinter Harry ins Schloss. „Du kennst mich doch oder etwa nicht?"

„Aber deshalb musst du mich doch nicht mit Fragen nerven, deren Antwort du schon weißt", murmelte Hermine und ging nun selbst in ihre Kabine um sich durch die Toilette ins Ministerium zu spülen.

Als sie in der Eingangshalle des Ministeriums angekommen war, hörte sie auch schon wieder Harry neben sich. „Du fehlst uns halt im Team, auch wenn du es nicht glauben willst."

„Weiß ich, aber du weißt auch, dass es nie das war, was ich eigentlich machen wollte."

„Und Vermisste zu suchen macht Spaß?" Zweifelnd blickte er Hermine an.

„Harry, es geht doch nicht nur darum. Die Abteilung heißt nicht umsonst Straf-, und Vermisstenverfolgung. Ich sitze zwar den größten Teil im Büro, aber immerhin darf ich auch euch Auroren anleiten", erklärte sie ihm grinsend und tippte gegen seine Brust, bevor sie sich umdrehte und davon ging. Kopfschüttelnd folgte er ihr zu den magischen Aufzügen und lächelte ihr zu, als sie nebeneinander im Lift standen.

„Bis später", murmelte Harry, als der Lift in seiner Etage anhielt und Menschen ein und ausstiegen. Hermine nickte lediglich und hob die Hand zum Abschied.

In der nächsten Etage stieg ihr Chef, Mr. Parker ein.  
„Guten Morgen Miss Granger."  
„Morgen, Chef", grüßte sie lächelnd zurück machte ihm etwas Platz.  
„Was steht heute bei Ihnen an?"

„Nicht viel. Gleich eine Verhandlung, ansonsten beginnt heute ja die alljährliche Aktendurchsicht. Vielleicht gibt es da ja etwas Interessantes für mich."  
Verwundert blickte Mr. Parker sie an. „Welche Verhandlung war das noch gleich?"  
„Es geht glaube ich um die verwirrte Hexe, die letzte Woche in London Eastside einige Muggel verhext hatte."

„Ach der Fall, mhm da fällt mir etwas ein. Ich müsste Sie nachher mal sprechen. Würden Sie bitte nach der Mittagspause in mein Büro kommen?"  
„Sicherlich", stimmte sie zu und verließ den Lift mit ihm zusammen, nachdem sich die ratternden Gitter geöffnet hatten. „Worum geht's denn?"  
„Oh ich möchte nicht zu viel verraten", meinte ihr Chef und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Okay, bis später dann", verabschiedete sie ihn und ging zu ihrem Büro, wo sie sich seufzend hinter ihrem Schreibtisch verkroch.

Lustlos blättere sie einige Akten durch, war aber mit ihren Gedanken mehr bei dem Gespräch von eben als das sie aktiv arbeitete.  
So hob ihren Kopf erst wieder, als eine surrende Memonachricht in ihr Zimmer geschwirrt kam. Erschrocken blickte sie auf die Uhr.

„Oh verdammt", murmelte sie und öffnete die Memo als sie aus ihrem Stuhl aufgesprungen war. Genauso schnell wie sie aufgesprungen war ließ sie sich wieder in den Sessel zurückfallen. Das Zaubergamot hatte die Verhandlung schon vorgezogen und es sei laut Armstrong nicht nötig das sie anwesend sein musste.

Blöder Armstrong.

Genervt zog sie die Akten näher zu sich ran und begann nun, sie aktiv durchzuarbeiten. Bei der alljährlichen Aktendurchsicht bekam jeder Mitarbeiter einen beachtlichen Stapel an Akten, die, die Fälle der letzten vier Jahre beinhalteten, die nicht gelöst werden konnten.

Die vergangenen Jahre hatte sie Glück gehabt. Denn da gab es kaum Fälle, die ungelöst waren und somit wurde sie mit anderen Aufgaben betraut.  
Dieses Jahr war ihr das Glück nicht hold.  
Aber wirklich anspruchsvoll war auch diese Tätigkeit nicht für Hermine. Weswegen sie schon vor der Mittagspause bei ihrem Chef im Büro stand.

„Mr. Parker?" Rief sie und lugte vorsichtig in das Büro ihres Chefs, nachdem sie angeklopft hatten.  
„Ah Miss Granger, was kann ich für sie tun? Wir wollten uns doch erst nach dem Mittag treffen?"

Sie betrat nun das Büro ihres Chefs gänzlich und blieb aber bei der Tür stehen.

„Ich weiß, aber ich dachte, wenn Sie Zeit hätten, könnten wir es vorziehen? Da ich meine Akten durchhabe. Und die Verhandlung für mich ausgefallen ist."

„Ausgefallen?"

„Armstrong."

Schmunzelnd deutete Parker auf den Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch. „Setzten Sie sich doch."  
„Danke Chef."  
„Hat dieser Sack Ihnen mal wieder die Tour vermasselt hm?"  
Überrascht von der Ausdrucksweise ihres Chefs unterdrückte sie ein Hüsteln und nickte stattdessen.

„Nicht mehr lange Miss Granger-"  
„Huh?"  
Lachend wedelte Parker mit seiner Hand. „Ich sollte wohl von vorne Beginnen. Entschuldigen Sie mein Vorgreifen. Sicherlich wollen Sie wissen, wieso ich Sie herbestellt habe?"  
Hermine nickte.

„Nun Sie haben doch sicherlich schon davon gehört, dass ich nächstes Jahr in den Ruhestand gehen werde?"  
Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. Sie hatte zwar mal von ihren Kollegen das Gerücht gehört, aber vermutete, dass es nicht stimmte.  
„Um es kurz zu machen, Miss Granger: Es wäre die perfekte Chance um Sie zu befördern", erklärte lächelnd.

Erstaunt starrte sie ihren Chef an.

„Aber Mr. Parker ich bin doch erst seit zwei Jahren in dieser Abteilung?"  
„Aber seit drei Jahren im Ministerium tätig. Und aus Ihrer alten Abteilung weiß ich, dass Sie sehr engagiert arbeiten."  
„Bei Merlins Socken, Mr Parker."  
Lachend wischte ihr Chef sich die Augen. „Ich bin mir sicher dass Sie dem gewachsen Hermine, ich darf Sie doch so nennen?"  
„Natürlich."

„Aber wenn Sie nicht glauben, dass Sie das schaffen, hätte ich einen Fall für Sie. Nun den Fall hätte ich auch so, aber wenn Sie den Fall lösen, müssen Sie mein Angebot annehmen, okay?"  
„Ein seltsamer Vorschlag, Mr. Parker."  
„Ich weiß, aber da sie scheinbar an Ihrer Kompetenz zweifeln", sagte er und zwinkerte ihr schelmisch zu.  
„Um welchen Fall handelt es sich denn?" Neugierig schaute sie ihn an wunderte sich darüber, dass ihr Chef sie persönlich mit einem Fall betraute.

„Um einen Fall, der Ihren Urlaub leider überflüssig macht, Miss Granger. Ich bin untröstlich, ich weiß es ist bald Weihnachten und Sie konnten bis jetzt immer Ihren Urlaub machen, wann Sie wollten", begann er zu erklären und blickte sie geheimnisvoll an. „Vorweg, sie dürfen mit niemanden über diesen Fall sprechen."  
„Was? Wieso, worum geht es denn?"

Zögerlich reichte Mr. Parker ihr eine Akte. „Bitte versichern sie mir ihre Verschwiegenheit?"  
„Natürlich, nichts davon wird nach außen dringen. Aber wieso?"  
„Ausdrücklicher Wunsch von Mr. Malfoy."  
„Malfoy?", überrascht zog sie ihre Augenbrauen hoch. Schnappte sich jedoch die Akte und nickte ihrem Chef zu.

„Ein Vermisstenfall?" Sie erkannte die Farbe der Akte. Sie hatten in dieser Abteilung mehrere Farben für die verschiedensten Fallakten. So war Gelb das Zeichen für Vermisste. Gemischt mit einem schwarzen Streifen, das Zeichen dafür das der Fall streng geheim war.

Parker nickte lediglich.

Schulterzuckend schlug sie neugierig die Akte auf und erstarrte, als sie den Namen der vermissten Person las.


	3. Kapitel 2 - schwere Koffer

_Schulterzuckend schlug sie neugierig die Akte auf und erstarrte, als sie den Namen der vermissten Person las. _

Solange hatte sie diesen Namen nun schon nicht mehr gehört, ja sogar völlig vergessen, verdrängt. Fast, als wäre es nur eine Woche her, tauchte vor ihrem inneren Auge das hämische Grinsen auf, was fast immer in dem mopsähnlichen Gesicht von ihr zu sehen war, wenn Malfoy wieder einmal Harry einen fiesen Streich gespielt hatte, in der Hoffnung das er von der Schule flog.

Pansy Parkinson.

„Sie kennen sie?"

„Kennen nicht", räumte Hermine ein. „Aber wir gingen acht Jahre lang in dieselbe Stufe, auf Hogwarts", erklärte sie und überflog eilig die erste Seite, da sie Mr. Parker nicht unnötig warten lassen wollte.

„Vermisst seit 1999? Seit unserem Abschluss?", verblüfft schaute sie von der Akte auf.  
Sie hatte zwar gehört, dass Parkinson verschwunden war, aber Hermine hatte bis dato immer angenommen, dass sie wieder aufgetaucht sei. Wirklich interessiert hatte sie der Verbleib ihrer ehemaligen Klassenkameraden eh nie. Da sie mehr mit sich und den Nachwirkungen des Kriegs zu kämpfen hatte.  
Und als sie ihren Abschluss zur Aurorin in der Tasche hatte, gab es zu viel Arbeit, als dass sie sich über andere Gedanken hätte machen können.

„Ich nahm immer an, man hätte sie gefunden", murmelte Hermine und überflog die Liste der Leute, die verhört wurden.

„Leider nein, seit dem Abschluss von Hogwarts ist Miss Parkinson verschwunden."

„Gab es Gründe? Konnten die damaligen Ermittler etwas heraus finden?"  
Mr Parker schüttelte den Kopf und wies mit der Hand auf die Akte. „Alles was wir haben, steht da drin."  
Hermine seufzte.

„Okay, dann hör ich mich noch mal bei der Familie und allen anderen, die hier stehen um. Wer ist eigentlich de Croy? Zu ihm steht hier nichts."  
Parker zuckte mit den Achseln. „Sorry ich übergebe nur einen Fall, der sonst bei den ungelösten Fällen gelandet wäre."  
„Wieso ist er das eigentlich nicht? Die Frist ist doch abgelaufen?"

Unwohl rieb sich Parker über die Stirn. „Malfoy unterstützt unsere Abteilung finanziell seit letztem Monat. Mit der Bitte, dass wir weiter hier ran arbeiten sollen."  
„Typisch", murmelte sie. „Mich würde nicht einmal wundern, wenn er ausdrücklich verlangt hat, dass ich die Drecksarbeit machen soll."  
Schmunzelnd schaute Parker sie an. „Oh das hat er tatsächlich. Allerdings eher aus dem Grund, weil Sie nun mal die Beste hier sind."

„Danke für die Blumen", brummte sie und sah erneut auf die Akte. „Also die Greengras Geschwister, Familie Malfoy, Familie Parkinson und de Croy?"

„Richtig, aber es könnte natürlich auch noch weitere Leute geben, Sie müssen wissen die Ermittlungen liefen damals noch nicht so wie heute", erneut rieb er sich peinlich berührt die Stirn.

„Wegen der Todesser Geschichte?"

Seufzend nickte Parker.

„Gut, dann kümmere ich mich mal darum, dass Malfoy die Zahlung nicht abbricht", murmelte sie spöttisch, grinste dabei aber und erhob sich.  
„Freut mich. Aber unter uns, mich hätte es mehr gewundert, wenn sie den Fall nicht angenommen hätten. Fleißig wie immer Hermine."

Abwehrend hob sie die Arme. „Ich tue nur meinen Job, Mr. Parker. Ich nehme an Sie erwarten wöchentlich einen Bericht?"

„Ja, aber nur wenn ich Dienst habe, im Urlaub reicht ein großer Bericht, für einen Monat."  
„Ähm und mein Urlaub ist wirklich gestrichen?"  
„Leider ja, der Fall eilt, Sie wissen ja."  
„Ja Malfoy.."  
Parker lachte zittrig.

„Ich werde heute noch die Verhöre beginnen, melde mich dann, wenn ich wieder zurück bin und nach Deutschland aufbreche. Sofern Deutschland noch immer aktuell ist?"  
„Ja richtig", bestätigte Parker und entließ sie mit einem freundlichen Handschlag.

Seufzend ließ sie Parkers Bürotür ins Schloss fallen und ging zurück in ihr eigens Büro. Gähnend und die Mittagspause herbei sehnend starrte sie aus dem magischen Fenster, wo sich gerade ein ziemliches Gewitter zusammenbraute.  
So sehr sie sich über das Angebot der Beförderung freute, so klar war ihr, dass dieser Fall, der Erste in der Sparte 'Schwierig' werden könnte.

Denn sie wusste absolut nichts über Parkinson und eigentlich wollte sie nie wieder etwas mit dem Slytherinpack zu tun haben.  
Aber Zeiten ändern sich und in solchen Zeiten musste man auch über seinen eigenen Schatten springen können.

Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr erhob Hermine sich wieder aus ihrem Stuhl und sandte mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs eine Memo an Malfoy. Mit der Bitte, dass er nach der Mittagspause doch bitte bei ihr vorbeikommen sollte. Danach verließ sie ihr Büro erneut und ging langsam hinunter in die Kantine. Wo sie sich täglich mit Harry und Ron traf.

Wie jeden Tag fand sie die beiden Jungs schon an ihrem Stammtisch vor.  
„Wieder nichts zu tun?" Begrüßte sie die beiden und setzte sich ihnen gegenüber.  
„Nichts, wirklich wenn das so weiter, geht wechsle ich zu dir", gab Ron grinsend zurück. Nie im Leben würde er das tun, dazu genoss er das Faulenzen doch viel zu sehr.

„Ja klar", Hermine verdrehte gespielt die Augen.  
„Was isst du heute?" Fragte Harry neugierig. „Ehrlich? Mir ist der Appetit beim Eintreten schon wieder vergangen, durch all diese Gerüche hier", antwortete sie und rümpfte ihre Nase.

Sie tippte wahllos ein Gericht mit ihrem Zauberstab auf der Speisekarte an und in binnen von Sekunden stand es dampfend vor ihr.  
„Ehrlich? Schon wieder Hühnchen?"  
Lachend stieß sie Harry unter dem Tisch mit dem Fuß. Sie musste sich eingestehen, das ihre Auswahl nicht ganz so wahllos war, wie sie immer vorgab.

Grinsen nahm sie den ersten Bissen, als Ron sie fragend anschaute. „Und bei dir? Gibt es was Tolles zu tun?"  
Kauend bestätigte sie seine Frage mit einem Nicken und schluckte gequält runter."Das Essen wird auch immer schlechter, ich sag es doch schon seit Monaten, die Elfen brauchen Urlaub", brummte sie und stieß den Teller weg.

„Um auf deine Frage zurück zukommen, Ronald: Ich habe tatsächlich etwas Interessantes. Nur leider darf ich mit niemanden drüber Sprechen. Quasi topsecret."  
„Worum geht es?"  
„Trottel, hab ich nicht eben gesagt topsecret? Aber weil ihr es seid, es geht um Parkinson."

Überrascht spuckte Ron sein Essen wieder aus. „Mopsi oder irgendwer von der Familie?"  
„Mopsi?", lachend schaute Hermine Ron an. „Wer ist Mopsi?"  
„Heimlicher Spitzname", murmelte Harry, „Es gab noch schlimmere für die Parkinson unter uns Jungs."  
Lachend wischte sie sich die Tränen aus den Augen.  
„Und ich dachte wir Mädchen waren erfinderisch."

„Aber jetzt mal zurück zu deinem Fall, was hat sie denn angestellt?"

„Sie wird seit 1999 vermisst."

„Echt die haben sie immer noch nicht gefunden?"

Verneinend schüttelte Hermine ihren Kopf. „Ach da fällt mir etwas ein. Mein Urlaub wurde deswegen gestrichen, kannst du bitte Molly sagen, dass ich nicht kommen kann?" Fragend sah sie Ron an. Innerlich war sie froh nicht wieder Weihnachten dort zu sein. Denn in den vergangenen Jahren hatte es Molly immer wieder probiert, Hermine mit einem ihrer Söhne zu verkuppeln.

Harry lachte. „Wie war das heute morgen noch?"

Hermine ignorierte ihn gekonnt und trank einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas Saft, der zu ihrem Essen dazu gehörte.  
„Sei froh", murmelte Ron verschwörerisch und grinste sie an. „Oh Gott, wer soll es denn diesmal sein?"  
„Charlie."  
„Merlin! Deine Mum treibt mich noch mal in den Wahnsinn."  
„Sags nicht mir", gab Ron lachend zurück. „Sie will uns wohl alle in einer Familie wissen."  
„Vermutlich. Jungs ich muss wieder hoch, Malfoy wartet sicher schon."  
„Malfoy?", entsetzt schauten sich die beiden an.

„Schaut nicht so blöd, er unterstützt die Suche Finanziell, sonst wäre der Fall doch schon längst in einer Kiste verstaubt und Mopsi", Hermine schmunzelte bei dem Namen „für tot erklärt."

„Wir sehen uns spätestens im neuen Jahr Jungs", verabschiedete sie sich und stand auf. Irritiert sah Ron sie an. „Wieso erst im neuen Jahr?"  
„Mopsi wurde zuletzt in Deutschland gesichtet. Deshalb breche ich morgen nach Berlin auf."  
Winkend drehte sie sich um und verließ die Kantine. Ein 'Halt uns auf dem Laufenden' rief Harry ihr noch hinterher.

Soviel zu streng geheim dachte sich Hermine und machte sich schmunzelnd auf den Weg zu ihrem Büro. Dort angekommen schlug sie Akte auf und wartete auf Malfoy, der keine Sekunde zu spät in ihrem Büro stand.

„Tag Granger, was kann ich für dich tun?"  
„Wie wäre es, wenn du dich erst mal setzten würdest?"  
Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ließ sich Malfoy in den Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch fallen.  
„Also?"  
„Mr. Parker hat mich heute mit dem Fall Parkinson betraut", begann Hermine, wurde aber sogleich von Malfoy unterbrochen.

„Weiß ich, also was willst du Granger?"

„Dich zu deinen Erinnerungen befragen."

„Keine Zeit, in der Akte steht alles, wenn du dennoch etwas wissen willst, lass ich dir bis heute Abend abgefüllt meine Erinnerungen da."  
Wütend schaute sie ihn an. Was bildete sich dieser Idiot bloß ein? „Geht es echt nicht anders?"

„Nein."

Seufzend zog sie ein Blatt Pergament aus ihrer Ablage und schrieb Daten darauf. „Ich brauche sämtliche Erinnerungen von 1999. Das heißt Erinnerungen vor unserem Abschluss und von der Heimreise."  
Malfoy nickte und steckte das Pergament ein.

„Ach ja, und wenn dir noch etwas einfällt, bitte schick mir eine Eule."  
„Geht klar", antwortete er knapp und steckte das Pergament in seinen Umhang.  
„Kannst du bitte deine Mutter und deinen Vater darüber unterrichten, dass sie sich doch gegen 17 Uhr bei den Parkinsons für ein weiteres Verhör einfinden sollen?"

„Ja, mach ich, wars das?"

„Ja du kannst gehen", gab sie genervt zurück und zog erneut die Akte zu sich heran.

Als Malfoy halb aus dem Büro raus war drehte er sich noch einmal um gab Hermine etwas mit auf dem Weg, woran sie noch Wochen später knabbern würde.  
„Ich hoffe du löst den Fall und übersiehst nicht das Unsichtbare."  
Hermine kam nicht mehr zum Antworten denn die Tür war mit einem 'Klick' ins Schloss gefallen.

Fragend zog sie die Stirn kraus, notierte sich aber Malfoys Aussage. Denn sie war sich sicher das er mehr wusste, als das, was er damals ausgesagt hatte.  
Sie wünschte ihn zum Teufel und doch hoffte sie darauf, das die Erinnerungen ihr das brachten, was die Ermittler vor ihr nicht sehen wollten oder konnten.

Nachdem sie sich zahlreiche Notizen gemacht und die Parkinsons über ihren Besuch in Kenntnisse gesetzt hatte, verließ sie das Ministerium und apparierte in die Winkelgasse. Wo sie sich mit massenhaft Tränken eindeckte.  
Sie hätte zwar alle selbst brauen können, doch da sie morgen schon abreiste, drängte die Zeit und Hermine wollte lieber auf nummerischer gehen.

Selbst wenn Parkinson ungefährlich war, wer weiß, welch andere Wesen ihr über den Weg laufen würden.  
Als sie alle Einkäufe erledigt hatte und erschöpft im Tropfenden Kessel einen Kaffee trank lief ihr zufällig Miss Greengrass – bald Malfoy über den Weg.  
Eilig bezahlte Hermine ihren Kaffee und lief Astoria hinterher.

„Miss Greengrass?"

Fragend blickte sich die Gerufene um. „Ah Miss Granger, was wollen Sie, ich habe Verpflichtungen, denen ich nachkommen muss."

„Entschuldigen Sie die Störung aber könnten Sie in einer Stunde kurz bei mir im Ministerium vorbei schauen? Ich müsste Sie zu einem Fall befragen."

Überrascht schaute Astoria Hermine an.

„Welcher Fall?"

„Parkinson."

Astoria nickte lediglich, bevor sie weiter ging und die Buchhandlung betrat.

Pünktlich, wie es auch schon ihr Verlobter war, stand Astoria in Hermines Büro und setzte sich, nachdem es ihr angeboten wurde.

„Ich will gleich auf den Punkt kommen Miss-,"

„Nennen Sie mich doch Astoria", erklärte eben jene und lächelte Hermine freundlich an.  
„Okay dann Astoria. Ich will Ihre Zeit nicht unnötig reizen. Was wissen Sie noch über das Verschwinden von Parkinson?"

„Nichts, was ich den Ermittlern nicht schon gesagt habe."

Hermine merkte, dass sie so nicht weiter kommen würde. Seufzend rieb sie sich die Schläfe. „Anders gefragt. Wann verschwand sie genau?"  
Nachdenklich biss Astoria auf ihre Lippe. „Lassen Sie mich überlegen. Als wir kurz vor London waren."

„Also kam sie nie am Kings Cross an?"

„Nein, ich erinnere mich noch, wie Mrs. Parkinson sie auf dem Gleis vergeblich gesucht hat."

„Überrascht schaute Hermine von ihrer Akte auf, nachdem sie, sie aufgeschlagen hatte. „das steht hier aber noch gar nicht, die Ermittler vor mir nahmen an, dass sie erst in London verschwand."

„Weil nie jemand danach gefragt hat."

Hermines Gesichtszüge entglitten. „Okay, können Sie sich noch an das letzte Schuljahr erinnern?"

„Nun hör doch auf mich zu siezen. Haben wir in der Schule auch nie gemacht, als du Schulsprecherin warst und ich Vertrauensschülerin."

„Sorry ich dachte...egal, also kannst du?"

„Sicherlich, was willst du genau wissen?"

„Ob dir irgendetwas aufgefallen ist. Irgendetwas, was anders war an ihr, als zuvor."

„Unter uns, okay?" Fragte Astoria, nachdem sie kurz nachgedacht hatte. Hermine nickte gespannt und lehnte sich weiter vor.  
„Pansy war schon immer seltsam, seit ich sie kannte. Nach außen hin, nur für die anderen Häuser sichtbar, war sie die Schlampe und Dumme schlechthin. Unter uns Slytherins war sie verschlossen und interessierte sich nur für Draco. Wirklich krankhaftes Interesse. Wir vermuten noch heute, dass sie dazu genötigt wurde, sich an einen Malfoy ran zu machen."

„Wieso?"

„Warst du schon mal bei den Parkinsons?"  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie auch immer, der alte Prunk ist längst vergangen, Earl hat mehr Schulden als das er bezahlen könnte. Mit dem Geld der Malfoys wäre er sehr viele Ränge im Status aufgestiegen."

„Wie Krank", presste Hermine überrascht hervor.

„So sind die alten Reinblüterfamilien nun mal. Auch bei mir und Draco war es nicht anders. Doch ich hatte das Glück wählen zu dürfen. Jedenfalls hat Draco all ihre Versuche abgelehnt und irgendwann hat sie es aufgegeben. Seit dem waren die Zwei echte Freunde, die immer füreinander einstanden."

„Auch das steht hier noch nicht, danke für deine Ehrlichkeit. Sonst noch etwas?"

„Ja bitte verzeih, dass ich das nie erwähnt hatte, damals, aber es schien mir nie wichtig. Pansy besaß eine Art Tagebuch, ob es wirklich eins war weiß ich nicht. Aber vielleicht ist das Buch ja unter ihren Sachen, soviel ich weiß wurde ihr Schulkoffer ja beschlagnahmt."

„Vielen dank, Astoria. Alles notiert. Du kannst jetzt gehen."

Lächelnd erhob Astoria sich und wünschte Hermine viel Erfolg. Gerade als sie die Tür öffnen wollte, wurde sie von außen eilig aufgerissen.

„Hermine?", keuchend stand Harry in der Tür. „Oh entschuldige Astoria."

„Nicht schlimm, Harry", murmelte Astoria und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Was gibt es denn? Und seit wann nennst du sie Astoria?"

„Ron glaubt er hat etwas im Fall Mopsi gefunden", presste er atemlos hervor und ignorierte die zweite Frage. „Als du nach dem Mittag davon gestürzt bist, ist ihm das eingefallen."

„Ja und was?"

„Hab Geduld, er dürfte gleich hier sein, ich bin vorgerannt, damit wir dich auch noch erwischen."  
„Ihr hättet euch Zeit lassen können, meine nächsten Verhöre stehen erst in drei Stunden an."

Als Harry sich auf den Stuhl gesetzt hatte wo schon Malfoy und Astoria vor ihm saßen wurde die Tür erneut aufgerissen und ein riesiger Stapel Koffer kam hinein geflattert. Ron stolperte hinterher und kniete schlussendlich vor Harry.

„Was ist das?" Skeptisch betrachtete sie die Unordnung in ihrem Büro. „Mopsis Koffer. Als du vorhin weggerannt bist, hab ich mich darin erinnert, dass ich damals gesehen habe, wie ein Einsatz Team ihre Koffer raus transportiert hat. Als wir dann in der Zentrale angefangen hatten, durfte ich die Teile einsortieren, in die Asservatenkammer.

Hermine sah Ron strahlend an. „Wäre Lavender nicht würde ich dich spätestens jetzt küssen", rief sie euphorisch und umarmte Ron stürmisch. Er murmelte etwas, was sich sehr nach 'Nee lass mal', anhörte.  
Nach gefühlten tausend Umarmungen gab sie Ron frei und begann damit die Beweistücke zu untersuchen. „Wurden die damals nicht untersucht?"

„Das hab ich nachgeforscht", mischte sich nun auch Harry wieder ein.

„Und?"

„Nein, sie wurden einfach abgestellt."

Freudig schwang sie ihren Zauberstab und ordnete die Koffer der Größe nach an ihrer Bürowand. „Habt ihr noch Zeit?"

„Wir wollten dich eh noch was fragen", murmelte Ron grinsend.

„Und was?"

„Naja du weißt doch das momentan bei uns wenig los ist. Deshalb dachten wir, dass wir dir etwas unter die Arme greifen. Quasi als Bürodienst für dich, wenn du nicht hier bist."

„Brillant. Leute das ist eine perfekte Idee, ich fordere euch sofort bei Charles an!", rief sie und schickte eine Memo zu dem stellvertretenden Leiter der Aurorenzentrale. Keine Minute später bekamen sie auch schon das Okay.

„Also Jungs, eure erste Amtshandlung wird sein diese Koffer zu untersuchen. Alles was ihr findet, notiere ich derweil in meiner Akte."

„Ich wollte eigentlich ungern in ihrer Dreckwäsche wühlen", murmelte Ron tat dann aber das, was er sollte, als er Hermines Blick begegnete.

„Irgendetwas Bestimmtes, was wir suchen?", fragte Harry und ließ mit seinem Zauberstab einen der größeren Koffer aufschnappen. „Wieso sind da Steine drin?" Verwundert blickte er die anderen an und öffnete den nächsten.

„Eigentlich suchen wir eine Art Buch. Aber wieso dort in dem Koffer Steine sind, würde mich doch interessieren."

„Vielleicht hatte Mopsi für Steine aller Art ein Faible? Jetzt wundert es mich jedenfalls nicht mehr, wieso die Teile so schwer waren", murrte Ron und besah sich den Inhalt des zweiten Koffers. „Auch wieder nur Steine. Und so wie es mein ungeschultes Auge erkennen kann, sind es die gleichen wie im Ersten."

„Hier auch nur Steine", meldete Harry sich zu Wort und öffnete den nächsten der ebenfalls nur Steine enthielt.

„Jackpot", murmelte Ron, als er den größten der Koffer geöffnet hatte. „Keine Steine, dafür Dreckwäsche, leere Tintenfässer, Pergament und bääh ist das Unterwäsche?"

„Geh mal zur Seite und mach die restlichen zwei Koffer auf", befahl Hermine und zog den Koffer zu sich an den Schreibtisch und setzte sich auf ihren Stuhl. Mit einem gezieltem Griff in ein Schubfach zog sie Gummihandschuhe hervor und zog sie sich über. Erst dann begann sie damit den Inhalt des Koffers, genauer zu untersuchen.

„Negativ. Die anderen sind wieder nur mit Steinen gefüllt", rief Ron und wuchtete alle Koffer übereinander, damit sie nicht den ganzen Platz im Büro einnahmen.

„Merkwürdig", murmelte Hermine und meinte damit nicht die Steine in den Koffern. „Ihr beide kennt euch doch mittlerweile mit Frauen aus, oder? Was meint ihr, würde eine Frau, nicht mehr Kleidung dabei haben als ein Wochenset Socken, Unterwäsche und Freizeitkleidung?"

Nachdenklich ließ Harry sich wieder auf dem Besucherstuhl sinken. „Naja, Hogwarts hat doch unsere getragenen Sachen immer pünktlich gewaschen."

„Harry hör auf so zu denken und denk mal an Ginny. Würde sie mit diesen wenigen Dingen auskommen?"

„Nun, wenn du noch Kleider dazu tust und eine große Tasche Schminke, dann bestimmt. Sie schminkt sich nämlich seit Neustem. Seltsam oder?"

„Vielleicht hat sie Angst du verlässt sie", scherzte Ron, was ihn eine schmerzende Rippe einbrachte. „Aua, war doch bloß Spaß!"

„Aber jetzt wo du es sagst, Hermine, ich habe sie eigentlich immer als Modische 'ich muss alles haben' Tussi eingeschätzt."

„Siehst du Harry, genau deswegen versteh ich das nicht. Wozu all diese Koffer, wenn nur Steine darin sind?"

Seufzend wühlte sie sich durch die Pergamentblätter und stieß schließlich kurze Zeit später auf ein dickes, schwarzes Buch.  
„Objekt gefunden", grinste sie freudig und zog sich die Handschuhe wieder aus. „Ansonsten war nichts Nützliches in dem Koffer", erklärte sie und ließ ihn zuschnappen. „Aber danke, Jungs. Durch euch hab ich den ganzen bürokratischen Aufwand umgehen können, der es mich gekostet hätte, wenn ich in die Asservatenkammer gewollt hätte. Jetzt muss ich euch leider raus schmeißen."

„Ich dachte du hast noch 3 Stunden?"

„Jetzt nur noch eine Stunde. Weißt doch, die Zeit fliegt wenn wir drei was gemeinsam machen", lachte sie und legte das Buch auf die Akte.

„Ich schick euch immer eine Eule, damit ihr wisst was ihr die nächsten Wochen machen sollt. Aber die ersten Aufträge habe ich jetzt schon, also teilt sie euch ein, damit ihr euch nicht wieder langweilt. Ich notiere sie gleich nochmal für euch damit ihr es nicht vergesst."

Sie griff zu einem Stapel Papier und notierte die Aufgaben der beiden. „Also als erstes will ich wissen woher diese Steine kommen. Danach möchte ich, das ihr die Leute befragt die immer in ihrem Abteil saßen, ob sie immer diese Anzahl an Gepäck dabei hatte. Wenn ihr damit durch seit, fahrt bitte nach Hogwarts und lasst euch die Schulakte von Pansy geben", erklärte sie flüsternd. „Und denkt immer daran, dieser Fall ist streng geheim!"

Die beiden Jungs nickten. „Wir haben doch den passenden Decknamen, für diesen Fall, darauf kommt keiner", sagte Ron grinsend.

„Ihr und euer Mopsigeblödel", lachte nun Hermine. „Leider muss ich euch jetzt wirklich raus werfen, ich schick euch eine Eule, wenn ich angekommen bin in Berlin."

„Alles klar, dann machen wir jetzt Feierabend. Viel Spaß dir noch", wünschte Harry fies grinsend und zog Ron mit sich, der sich stumm winkend verabschiedete.

Als sie weg waren, seufzte Hermine laut auf und ließ die Akte, sowie das Buch in ihre Tasche gleiten und holte sich ihren Reiseumhang. Danach schaute sie kurz bei ihrem Chef vorbei und meldete sich ab, versprach ihm aber, das sie kurz vor Feierabend noch einmal vorbei kommen würde.


End file.
